Kurama's Brother
by psydo951
Summary: ull have to read to find out!and i do not own this(and for thoese who seen it as his cousin. that was my fault. ok)he will fight in the next chapter!


**Chapter One**

"Hello Kurama," said Botan, "how are you?"

"What do you want Botan?" Kurama said, "I'm busy."

"Well, I just want to talk…"

"About?"

"So what are you cleaning up for?"

"I'm having someone over and I'd really like you to go before he…" The doorbell interrupted Kurama. "Just stay right here Botan, I'll be right back."

"Ok" Botan waited until Kurama came back with a Fox Demon.

"Botan, this is Katora, he's my brother Katora, this is Botan, she's the GRIM REAPER." Kurama said.

"Oh Gosh! NOOOO, I can't die now! I didn't go to collage yet!" Katora said.

"No, it's ok, I'm a friend of Kurama's, uhhh… it's nice to meet you."

"Oh, well sorry 'bout that. It's nice to meet you." Katora said. He had an Australian-like accent.

"So, you're visiting Kurama?"

"Well, kinda. I'm gonna be moving across the street."

"Oh, really. That's cool."

"Yeah, that is so cool…" Kurama said sarcastically. "Well, Botan, you better get going, I have to catch up with my brother."

"Well, I'll see you later. I'll introduce you to some friends of mine." Botan said. "Bye."

"Bye." Katora said. Kurama **_dragged_** her out. Botan had left and Kurama and Katora started talking.

**One Day Later**

"Katora, this is Yusuke, Keiko, Kuwabara, Yukina, Hiei, and Youki." Botan said.

"It's nice to meet everyone." Katora said.

"It's very nice to meet you, too, Mr. Katora." Yukina said, and smiled.

"Please, just call me Katora, no Mr."

"You can call me Mr. Yusuke! It'll make me sound sophisticated!" Yusuke said. WHACK! Keiko just hit him in the back of the head, and started to yell.

"Why, you two sound like a married couple." Katora said. Keiko started blushing.

"Uhhhh…" Keiko said, and started blushing.

"Sorry if I embarrassed you." Katora said.

"Oh, it's ok, were already married!" Yusuke said.

"Oh, well…" Katora said.

"Hehehe… ," Keiko said.

"Well, does everyone want to go out for lunch? How about Outback Steakhouse!" Botan suggested.

"Well, I guess it could help with getting to know each other." Youki said.

"Why would I want to know about him." Hiei said.

1

"Now, now you squirt, you could always get a new friend." Kuwabara said.

"Who said I liked anyone?" just as he said that Youki had a really, REALLY, mad face. It was kinda red blushy-like.

"So, your Kurama's friend. Hiei is it?" Katora asked. "Oh yeah. Kurama told me you guys are married, too."

"Why yes we are." Youki said annoyed. Hiei now was annoyed also, kinda embarrassed.

"Well, I'm hungry lets go out and eat." Katora said. Hiei was about to bring out his katana, but Kuwabara stopped him.

"Ya know, Hiei, violence only brings more violence. ," Kuwabara said, then got punched in the face.

**At Outback Steak** "I wonder if they have squirrel?" Katora asked himself. "Katora, no one eats squirrel in this restaurant." Botan said 

"How 'bout piggy!" Everyone looked at Katora when he screamed that.

"Pork chops. Call them pork chops, not piggy's. Yes, there are pork chops."

Everyone started eating, and talking… and eating more… talking…

"DESERT TIME!" Katora screamed.

"Please, never do that again you stupid fox…" Hiei said.

"I'm not stoopid. I know my ABC's. 2+24," Katora said.

"But do you know the square root of 144 times 2 plus 36 divided by 2 to the fifth power?" Hiei asked.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…………….."

"I don't even know that." Yusuke said.

"Well duh. If I don't know it you wont." Keiko said.

"Oooo, no never mind." Kuwabara said.

"It's 27." Hiei said. "Want me to explain?"

"Wow Hiei, you're smart please do explain." Yukina said, but then…

"No, no thank you. Hehe." Everyone replied.

"Oh let's go to the park where Yusuke proposed!" Botan said. WHACK!

"BOTAN, why cant you say '_lets go to the park! kitty kat_.' You have to make it sound exciting!" Keiko said.

"Ok fine. _Lets go to the park!"_ WHACK.

At the Park 

"This is where Yusuke proposed to Keiko… Oh yeah. Hiei proposed to Youki here, too!" Botan said… Double WHACK!

"Ok, Botan, you've gone, too, far!" Youki said.

"Yeah, you already told him he proposed in the park, you don't need to show where." Keiko screamed.

"Kat Fight! Kat Fight! Kat Fight! Kat Fight! Kat Fight! Kat Fight! Kat Fight! Kat Fight!" Yusuke and Kuwabara chanted.

2

"HeHe, you know its not nice to gang up, hehe you can stop now…" Botan was backing up while Youki and Keiko were walking towards her. They were stopped when they heard someone yelling.

"Yeah you, you nincompoop! You have more training to do before the Dark Tournament!" It was Genkai.

"Hey grandma! How are you? Come meet someone!" Yusuke yelled to Genkai. Genkai came over.

"Katora, this is Genkai, she taught me everything I know. Genkai this is Katora, he's Kurama's brother. Now shake. ," Yusuke said grabbing their hands and making them shake. "So what's the news grandma?"

"You have to come train with me before the Dark Tournament. Koenma's orders."

"Oh no, please don't make him leave again!" Keiko said.

3


End file.
